That Day by the Sea
by Little Rebel
Summary: Hey! Its my first fic under this name, and my first yaoi/shonen ai (if you know who i am then youll understand...otherwise just don't care, for all our sakes)...Goku/Krillian, i like the strange pairings, more explained inside, yeah i know it sucks please


That Day by the Sea

Disclaimer: ::Counts to ten then opens her eyes:: Nope, still don't own them, they belong to someone else, I just borrow them because they make very nice play things ::EVIL GRIN:: 

A/N: I'm Little Rebel, which is a subdivision of someone else who doesn't want mommy and daddy to figure out that she has been writing naughty or yaoi fanfics. They aren't naïve, mind you, but I would prefer to not have them know what I was doing, and they know my real pen name, and check out what I have under there every once in a while, so this is the safest bet. Some of you know who I am, and will understand my reasons, while the rest of you, and those who really couldn't give a damn, just disregard most of the authors note and just understand that all this means is that I have another pen name for my cleaner fics. KK? 

I tend to go into the weirder pairings, and this is my first fic, and guess what? It's a Goku/Krillin! Hope you enjoy, please r&r, and if you flame, you will be seriously laughed at. On with the story!

Krillin bent down and unbuckled his sandals, kicking them off, then walking slowly down towards the water. He waded in until the water was up to the middle of his shins, and sat down. Letting his mind wander, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to the bright blue sky. He had been doing this a lot more lately, coming down by the ocean and just sitting by himself for a while, the waves sometimes crashing in and spraying his face with cold, stinging salt water. 

It wasn't that he was depressed. He had a good life, with good friends, and a wonderful daughter he was very proud of. Yes, true, him and Eighteen had come to the conclusion that they were just extremely close friends, not lovers, but it had been a mutual decision, one that didn't involve any fights, and they were a ton happier for it. They still lived in the same house, with Marron, and both desperately needed the others company, the only thing that had changed was the fact that they weren't lovers….not much. His thoughts went in a chain reaction, leading to Goku. He sighed softly, trying his best not to think of the raven haired man that had been his best friend, and maybe, just maybe, more then a friend, since he was only a child. He tried again to lead his thoughts away from him, he wanted to clear his head of thoughts, not get into that muddle of emotions that came with thinking about him. He gave up, and let his thoughts lead him to where he knew they would. 

************************Flashback************

__

Young_Goku and Krillin had just finished going for a swim, and were headed back for the dry shore, quite a distance off. The sun was low in the sky and the western horizon was a pink mixed with gold and purple hue. They finally got back near the sandy beach, and sat while the sun faded and the stars started coming out. Goku stared up at the sky mouth gapped open at the wonderful sight that nature was displaying for them. The two boys were close, their arms touching, and slowly Goku leaned his head onto Krillin's shoulder, sighing contentedly. Krillin turned to look at his friend and put his arm around him, pulling him closer. Now the moon shone _(A/N: no, not a full one) _and they still sat, just being together under the huge canopy of the sky. Goku lifted his head, and looked at Krillin. Krillin turned, and looked him back in the eyes. Slowly, softly, their lips met, barely brushing against one another. Goku and Krillin closed their eyes in content, and let the kiss deepen, leaning into each other's warm mouths. Krillin gently brushed his tounge against Goku's bottom lip, and Goku met it with his tounge. They stayed in this trance for a little while, feeling each other out, tasting each other's mouths, till finally Krillin pulled away._

"I love you, Goku," he whispered. Goku smiled, but did not reply. 

Muten Roshi was watching from the window of the pink house, and as he saw this take place, he sighed sadly. He knew how the boys felt for each other, but he also knew that it could never really work. But they were children, unaware from those sort of things, for love is blind, and that blindness keeps us unaware to the real pain of love. 

"Please, just don't hurt each other too much…" he whispered, before turning away from the window, knowing that he would have to pretend that he had seen nothing. The two boys came in, running and laughing, the trance that that evening by the sea had put them under seemingly gone. Things went back to normal, or as normal as they could ever be, considering…

********************************End Flashback**********************

Goku stood, watching his friend from a distance. He knew what he was thinking about, for he had been thinking about the same thing lately, especially about the fact that he had never replied when Krillin had told him he loved him. He didn't know why it had been only of late that this had come into his mind, why it was so late after the fact that he was really thinking about this. He shook his head, it didn't matter. What he knew was this, he loved Krillin, but they could never really be together. In a relationship like that you have to be equals, and him and Krillian would never really be equals. He didn't think that Krillin was less then him, but they just weren't…equals. The whole power level issue, although it would never be spoken, would tear them apart. It already had distanced them as friends, both could feel it, and it hurt, but there wasn't anything neither could do about it, the world needed Goku to be stronger, and the stronger he got, the farther he got from Krillin. It wasn't and issue of animosity or of jealousy, it was just a fact of life, a distance that would probably never be crossed. Goku walked a bit closer to the shore, then took off his own shoes, and waded in towards his friend, sitting right next to him. Krillin turned around, surprised, then blushed realizing that he had been thinking about him. Goku slowly put his arm around Krillin, pulling him closer to lean on him. Krillin went wide eyed, confused, and Goku smiled knowingly down at him, and Krillin relaxed. Goku gently kissed Krillin, full and on the lips, then just sat there, with Krillin leaning against him, the sun now just setting. 

"I never thought you'd remember…" Krillin whispered. 

" How could I forgot?" Goku said back, the goldeness of the sky reflecting on his adorable features. 

"It would neve…." Goku cut Krillin off.

"I love you, Krillin, I'm sorry I never told you that before now," he once again smiled sadly and kissed him, this time much deeper. 

" It would never work….Goku, I love you too, oh, I have loved you all this time…" Goku nodded, and sighed. 

"Maybe not here, maybe not now, but somewhere, maybe sometime we will be togethere, eh?" It was Krillin's turn to smile wryly. 

"Yeah, sure." Krillin said, just content to be with him. They must have sat there for hours, because when they got up the tide was beginning to change, but that was alright, and the Goku and Krillin never even noticed, as they both got up flew and off in their own separate directions, dealing with the pain of being apart, their only push being that they trusted that the fates would someday allow for them to someday, somehow, be together. 

The End- Owari

Hey hope you liked, r&r, my first yaoi!!!!!!!! Sorry to say, but this is unedited, so I'm sorry about the mistakes, but I hope that it still turned out well. Ja ne!


End file.
